Falling in Love with you
by casunder
Summary: Kaname encounters a mermaid. With beautiful lavender eyes and silver hair. When Aido kicks off a party Kaname decides to go to the dock and sit there where he encounters the mermaid again. The two become friends and slowly fall for each other. But times running out to be together because Zero has to migrate with his family to the other side of the world. How long will they last?
1. I know what I saw

Everything seemed so relaxed for Kaname. It was like he was drifting, or perhaps swaying...no sinking seemed to fit it. Crimson eyes snapped open quickly and looked around him. Water, everywhere with beautiful sand under him. His clothes sunk him down making it difficult to swim to the surface where a boat was.

 **-Earlier-**

Kaname's crimson eyes looked boredly out of the window. Why did he have to come along to Aido's party? Having to stay four days at an old cabin on the other side of the lake was horrible just thinking it. But experiencing it would be much worse. Aido was happily making out with Yuki beside him. Kaname never thought his sister would fall for an idiot like Aido but it happened.

Shiki was driving the car with his boyfriend Takuma in the passenger seat. Kain sat in the boot happily kissing Ruka. It seems Kaname was the only one without a date.

Shiki stopped the car as he pulled up to the beach. They all got out quickly and grabbed their things before heading to the docked boat. Kaname climbed aboard and sat at the back of the boat with Aido. Yuki stripped her shirt and shorts revealing a pink bikini.

Ruka stripped off her clothes and revealed a blue bikini. She had it done up tight to make it look like she had big boobs when she really didn't. Kaname huffed and turned away unhappily Aido quickly noticed his action and got two beers out from the tiny fridge to the side.

"You'll find someone," Aido said and handed a beer to Kaname. Kaname remained silent and took the beer happily. Shiki started the boat and quickly took off making the girls fall over which cracked Aido up.

Halfway to the cabin Shiki stopped in the middle of the lake and looked at the other crew members. "Alright who's coming swimming with me?" Shiki asked making the two girls giggle. Kaname put his half-filled beer to the side and stood up slowly. Carefully he walked over to Shiki and peered over the side of the boat to look into the water.

"The water looks cold," Kaname stated making Shiki chuckle.

"Then how about you go in first?!" Shiki said and pushed the other male overboard. Kaname closed his eyes quickly as he fell into the water. His body sinking slowly. Almost like time stopped Kaname couldn't hear the other members laughter, he felt relaxed. Until he remembered he was sinking at opened his eyes again.

 **-And now-**

Kaname sunk to the bottom of the lake, his feet meeting with sand. His crimson eyes scanned around him, praying there were no alligators in the water. His heart slowly died down until he seen a glimpse of a tale behind a rock.

' _Please don't be something dangerous.'_ Kaname prayed as he swam over to the rock. Slowly he peered behind it to see a silver haired mermaid, with lavender eyes and a soft purple tail. The mermaid gasped loudly as he seen the human and quickly swam away in fear.

' _No, wait! Please don't go.'_ Kaname yelled in his head as he tried swimming after the mermaid but ran out of breath making him have to swim to the surface. With a loud gasp, Kaname took in deep breaths, trying to fill his lungs with air again.

"So how is it? Warm?" Shiki asked with a grin.

"I'm killing you when I get up there." Kaname glared at the other male angrily. Before swimming to the side of the boat and climbing back up. Harshly Kaname punched Shiki in the arm making the younger male hiss in pain.

"Sheesh no need to be rough," Shiki said and rubbed his sore arm unhappily.

"Whatever," Kaname said and sat back in his original spot. "I saw a mermaid when I was down there." Kaname annouced making the whole boat fall silent. There was a awkward pause before everyone cracked up laughing apart from Kaname.

"Get off the drugs man." Aido said as he took a sip of his beer.

"I'm not on drugs." Kaname hissed back in defence.

"Maybe he is tipsy from drinking too much?" Yuki asked making Kaname roll his eyes.

"I drank less then half of a bottle of beer." Kaname said and then huffed unhappily.

"Okay and what did this 'Mermaid' look like huh?" Shiki asked through hard laughs.

"Beautiful. He had lavender eyes and silver hair." Kaname said as he looked back in the water.

"Oh god!" Aido began crying as he laughed.

Shiki returned back to the wheel and started the boat up again. "Well be better get going before we start seeing things that don't exist." Shiki snickered and drove the boat forewards.


	2. Come talk with me

The crew entered the small cabin, it was old and rusty. The doors squeak and the floor creak. The paint was slightly peeling from the walls, everywhere seemed dusty. "Jesus christ." Kaname mumbled as he continued to talk down the hall to the rooms at the end of it.

"I get the biggest one." Aido dibs as he ran to the room and happily slammed the door. Kaname rolled his eyes and picked the room farthest from everyone else and slowly closed the door behind him. He put his bag down and scanned the dirty room.

"I won't make it out alive." Kaname sighed and heard running from the other side of the door.

"PARTY TIME!" Aido screamed as he got his speakers and plugged his phone in. He began blasting music loudly making the crimson eyed male groan.

"And I'll be deaf." Kaname said and walked over to the dusty to inspect it. It looked gross. Really gross. Kaname was having a cringe attack at this point.

 **~DARK TIME~**

Kaname decided to leave the party for a bit seeming his ears were hurting. Holding his beer in his right hand the crimson eyed man made his way down to the dock where the boat was at and happily sat down on the wood with his legs in the water.

Happily he drank from his beer bottle and admired the view he got. Even though the cabin was shit the view at night was beautiful. The moons full reflection glassed the water while the stars made the water shimmer beautifully. It was so beautiful that Kaname seemed lost in the view for a moment...until he noticed that the bottle in his hand was being pulled on.

Kaname looked down and gasped as a hand was coming out of the water, trying to tug the bottle down. Kaname pulled his arm up in reflex until he noticed it was the same mer from before. Being spotted the mer quickly swam off making the male stare wide-eyed as he disappeared.

"H-Hang on! Do you want some?" Kaname asked and put the beer bottle half underwater and shook it gently. There was nothing at all until he looked in the crystal clear water to see a figure swimming toward him. The mer raised it's head out of the water only just letting the top half of his head able to see. Lavender eyes darted from the bottle to Kaname.

"It's not poisoned or anything." Kaname said and took a gulp of it to prove his point. Once the mer thought it was okay he took the beer bottle out of the humans hand gently and smelled it. Slowly he raised out of the water some more until his whole head was sticking out. He brought the bottle to his lips and took a sip from it but pulled away in disgust at the taste of it.

"Eww." The silver-haired mer said before handing the bottle back to the human. Kaname stared wide-eyed at the mer before him.

"Don't like the taste huh? My name is Kaname." Kaname introduced himself and stuck his hand out towards the mer making him move back a bit.

"...Mine is Zero." Zero said and gently shook Kaname's hand but pulled away quickly to make sure the human didn't grab him.

"Are you alone here?" Kaname asked and tilted his head to the side curiously.

"I'm not answering that." The mer replied quickly in defence.

"U-Um okay," Kaname said awkwardly and fidgeted. The mer looked behind the other to see a female exiting the house. The mer sunk back underwater as he watched the human approach. Kaname looked at him before looking up at Yuki and smiled at her gently. Even though he wanted her to desperately go away so he could speak longer with the mer.

"Hey," Yuki said and stood beside Kaname.

"Hi," Kaname replied back and took a sip from his beer and stopped as he tasted the mer on it. Kaname blushed and pulled the beer away from his lips and looked down into the water to see the mer was still there and watching him.

"Did you really see a mermaid out there?" Yuki asked as she scanned the lake. "You seemed pretty convinced you did," Yuki added and looked down at her brother.

"No, I didn't see a mermaid," Kaname said and looked up at his sister. Zero perked up in the water as he heard Kaname's response. "I was in a state of panic and my brain imagined something that wasn't really there," Kaname said and took another sip of his beer.

"Haha, I see," Yuki said and turned around slowly. "Well, I'll hope to see you back in the house soon. We are playing some games." Yuki said and walked off back to the house. Kaname looked down at the water to see the mer was gone and sighed heavily.

 _He must of been scared off._

"Was she your girlfriend?" A voice asked making Kaname looked to the side to see the mer with his arms folded on the dock, his tail raised up and down in the water behind him and his eyes directed towards the house.

"If your in love with her sorry to say this but she is already taken. And no I'm not her boyfriend I am her brother." Kaname said making the mer look up at him.

"I'm not in love with her, she's ugly...no offence." Zero said and put both hands on the dock as he pushed himself up and out of the water. He twisted around until his butt was on the wood of the dock and the end of his tail in the water.

"Are mermaids allowed out of the water?" Kaname asked and watched as the silver haired mer nodded beside him.

"Yeah but our bodies must remain wet." Zero replied and looked around him making sure he was safe from other humans.

"Am I the first human to see you?" Kaname asked making the mer look at him ridiculously.

"Keep dreaming." The mer replied making the other male look at him confusingly.

"Whats that meant to mean?" Kaname asked sounding a little offended.

"I'm saying that your not the first human to see me." Zero said and then splashed the water with his tail slightly.

"Right," Kaname said and drank some of the beer and put the bottle down beside himself.

"Why are you here?" Zero asked and looked at the human.

"It's my sisters boyfriends birthday, and this is the cabin he use to come to when he was a kid so he made his birthday party here." Kaname and watched as the mer nodded. "Why are you here?" Kaname asked curiously.

"Well I was almost raped when I was a kid so my parents decided to remove me from the sea and put me into a lake. Though I can still get to the ocean my parents forbid it." Zero said and splashed the water with his tail again.

"That's horrible. Are your parents human?" Kaname asked quietly.

"Nope mermaid too." Zero said and then got back into the water. "Well I need to get going now." Zero said and looked at the beer. "Can I keep that?" Zero asked and pointed to the bottle.

"Uh...yeah sure," Kaname said and handed the mer the nearly empty bottle of beer. "I hope to see you soon," Kaname said making the mer look at him with a slight smile.

"If by chance I see you in the water and nobody is around you I'll go up to you and say hi." Zero said making Kaname smile.

"That'd be great," Kaname said and waved the mer goodbye.

Zero waved back before diving into the water, holding the bottle close to his chest.


	3. Come swim with me

**~The next day in the afternoon~**

Aido dived into the water, splashing the girls making them squeal unhappily. "HANABUSA AIDO! YOU GOT ME ALL WET!" Yuki angrily yelled making the blonde teen pout.

"Babe it's just water it isn't going to kill you," Aido stated making Yuki's jaw slack open.

"Excuse me have you heard of people drowning?" Yuki asked and put her hands on her hips.

"Not by getting a few drops of water on them...no I haven't," Aido said and watched as Yuki stomped back into the house.

"She's probably on her period or something," Ruka said as she kicked her legs in the water gently.

Aido snickered and looked over at Kaname who was swimming by himself. "HEY PRETTY BOY YOU TRYING TO LOOK FOR 'MERMAIDS' AGAIN?" Aido shouted with laughter at the end. Kaname just looked at him and gave him the middle finger making Ruka giggle.

Kaname turned away from them and dived under the water, he swam close to the bottom and looked around. Both trying to find Zero and make sure no alligators planned on attacking him. Kaname came across some rocks that twinkled slightly as if they were sparkling.

Kaname picked them up and examined them closely. There was some movement in front of him making crimson eyes slowly look in front of him to see Zero. Kaname let out a breath of relief as he thought it would have been an alligator or something. But he forgot he couldn't breathe underwater. So quickly Kaname made his way to the surface and coughed out the water he accidently swallowed.

He quickly looked over at the group to see they were minding their own business for once. Kaname dived back underwater and back to Zero who he noticed was carrying shiny rocks in his folded arms. Kaname put the rocks he had in Zero's arms making the mer look at him pleasingly.

Zero turned around and swam off slowly giving an indication that he wanted Kaname to follow him. So Kaname did. Zero lead Kaname to a cave. Kaname was hesitant to go in it cause he was running out of air. Zero stopped and looked at him. Zero pointed his finger upwards and swam into the cave. Kaname wasn't too sure what that meant but he followed the mer anyway.

Kaname swam into the cave and followed the mer up until they came to air. Kaname gasped for air as he looked over at Zero who was putting the rocks onto the flat area of the cave. "Wow, this place is amazing," Kaname said breathlessly as he looked around the cave. Shiny rocks had been collected making the cave shimmer as some light managed to get in from the top.

"Yeah, it is. This is where I live." Zero said as he put the rocks down. "But you better not tell ANYONE!" Zero said as he turned around to look at the other male firmly.

"I won't I promise," Kaname said and crossed his heart. Zero looked him up and down before swimming cautiously over to him.

"I don't need a repeat of last time." Zero mumbled making the male quirk an eyebrow.

"Repeat? What happened?" Kaname asked curiously and watched as the mer swam passed him to fix some rocks on the other side of the cage.

"I trusted a human. He was the first human I ever encountered. The first living thing apart from my parents who are at the sea getting food. He had friends and trashed the whole lake with garbage. I got angry cause I kept bumping into things like used cans, plastic etc. So I told him off. He seemed nice at first. He said I looked cute. After a day he said he was in love with me and I said I loved him back cause I thought I did. But he hit me. All the time. I took him back to my cave and showed him the place hoping he'd be happy with me. But he told all his friends and they all trashed my place. I then moved out of it, broke up with him and moved to another cave which is this one. He left and never came back. I'm glad he never came back actually." Zero explained and turned around to look at Kaname.

"I trust you, please don't break that trust I beg you." Zero said making Kaname's heartbreak.

"I won't I promise. I won't tell a soul." Kaname said and watched as Zero swam closer to him.

"Thank you." Zero said and leaned his head against Kaname's chest gently. Kaname's breathing slightly quickened.

This is more touching than Zero had ever been. "W-Welcome," Kaname said and patted Zero's soft back gently.

Zero pulled away from Kaname and swam around a bit. "Your friends might be worried about you if you don't go back." Zero said making Kaname smile and shake his head.

"It's fine it's not like they really care about me," Kaname said making Zero tilt his head to the side ever so slightly.

"How old are you?" Zero asked curiously.

"18," Kaname replied back quickly to the mer.

"I'm 16." Zero said and then swam next to Kaname.

"O-Okay." Kaname stuttered slightly as he felt Zero's skin lightly brush against his.

The two stared at each other for a moment. Lavender looking into crimson. Kaname gently brushed some of the short silver hair out of Zero's eyes and brushed it behind his ear.

Kaname's crimson eyes flickered down to Zero's lips as did Zero's do to his. Kaname put his hand on Zero's cheek and leaned in closer.

"KANAME WHERE ARE YOU DID YOU DROWN?" Aido's voiced yelled loudly pausing Kaname's actions.

"Your friends calling." Zero said and felt Kaname pull away from him.

"Yeah...I'll see you later," Kaname said and watched Zero nod slowly. Kaname took a deep breath in before diving underwater and exiting the cave.

Zero turned around and hit his head against the wall a few times. "I can't fall in love with a human! What happened last time will only happen again." Zero cried out and slowly turned around to where Kaname had left.

"But he seems so different." Zero muttered to himself quietly.

Kaname popped up at the surface and was immediately pounced on by Aido. "God you scared me, idiot!" Aido said and dragged the other male back to shore.


	4. Come admit with me

**~Early in the morning~**

It was really early in the morning by the time Kaname woke up. Around 5:00am to be exact. The pureblood chucked on some swim trunks and made his way quietly out of his room to the front door. Ever so slowly he opened the loudly creaking door and left the house silently. The early morning was beautiful. The air was perfect. It wasn't too hot nor was it too cold. It was just cool with a slight breeze. The lake was completely still. The changing of the sky colour reflected in the still water. Slowly Kaname made his way into the water and began to shiver as the freezing water attacked his bare skin.

Once Kaname's whole body was in he dived underwater to quickly start swimming so he got warmer. He found the entrance to Zero's cave and swam into it quickly. As he came up for air he heard a startled cry making him look to see Zero with a worried face. "What are you doing here so early god." Zero said and put the rock that was in his hand down.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to see you," Kaname said and hugged the mer tightly. Zero froze, his eyes widen slightly as he was hugged by tight arms.

"Why?" Zero asked and watched as Kaname pulled away slowly.

"Because I am leaving tomorrow," Kaname said quietly and watched as Zero's eyebrows furrowed.

"What? Where to? And for how long?" Zero asked quickly.

"I'm heading back home. To stay there." Kaname said and watched as Zero looked at him sadly. "But when I'm free I can come here and visit you." Kaname tried reassuring the mer.

"You can't." Zero said and turned around slowly.

"What why?" Kaname asked as nerves pricked at him.

"Because It's nearly the time of season for me to migrate with my family." Zero said making Kaname frown ever so slightly.

"Where to?" Kaname asked and moved closer to the mer.

"The other side of the world." Zero replied making Kaname's eyes widen.

"How long will you be staying there?" Kaname asked slowly.

"Probably until we have to migrate again in another few months," Zero said looked up at Kaname. "But I may never return to this lake. I am meant to have a mate by my age but my parents were protective and said I should wait a little longer. So now I am of age to have a mate." Zero said and looked into the water.

"So your going to find someone and have a family with them?" Kaname asked making Zero nod. Kaname covered his eyes which got Zero concerned.

"Hey..you okay?" Zero asked and moved closer to the human.

"Yeah I am, It's just raining that's all," Kaname said making Zero tilt his head to the side in confusion.

"But we are in a cave h-" Zero stopped as he seen tears flowing down Kaname's cheeks. The mers heart sunk as he looked at the human. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Kaname and pulled him into a tight hug. "Shh, it's okay." Zero said and felt Kaname place his chin on his shoulder. "Why are you crying?" Zero asked as he stroked the back of Kaname's head gently.

"I don't know it's hard to explain," Kaname said and hugged the other mer back. "I think I'm just selfish that's all," Kaname said making Zero pull away and look at him confusingly.

"How so?" Zero asked gently.

"Because I want to keep you all to myself," Kane replied and looked up at the silver haired mer. "I just wish I was a Mer like you so that I'd be able to stay with you," Kaname whispered but loud enough for Zero to hear.

Zero smiled to himself and bit his lip gently. "Well, I want to be a human so I can be with you forever." Zero said making Kaname smile.

"Humans don't live forever."

"Nor to Mers like me."

The two stared at each for a long time before Kaname slowly leaned in and planted his lips on Zero's. Zero closed his eyes slowly as he enjoyed the kiss. Zero didn't move away, he didn't try to escape. He trusted Kaname, and he didn't think he'd be hurt this time. Slowly Kaname pulled away making Zero open his eyes again and looked into Kaname's.

Kaname smiled and nuzzled Zero gently. "I don't want to leave you," Kaname admitted making Zero's eyes widen and heart beat in his throat.

"I-I don't want to leave you either." Zero said and nuzzled his face into Kaname's chest.

"I'm sorry," Kaname said lowly making Zero look up at him.

"For what?" Zero asked curiously.

"For Falling In love with you," Kaname said making Zero's jaw drop.

 _He loves me!_

"Well, then I'm sorry too. For doing the same thing." Zero said making Kaname smile and kiss him again. The two kissed for a little bit before pulling away, both out of breath.

"Can you break my skin?" Zero asked and looked up at Kaname innocently.

"Break...your skin?" Kaname said slowly and with confusion.

"Yeah, it's the patch of skin on the back of my tail that doesn't have scales on it. Mom says it's to have an intimate moment with the person you like. I forgot what it was called though..." Zero trailed off slightly.

"Sex?" Kaname answered him making Zero's face brighten up.

"Yeah that's it!" Zero said and turned around.

"I don't think I should be the one to break it." Kaname admitted making Zero look over his shoulder at him.

"Why not you said you loved me and I love you too." Zero said and watched as Kaname looked at the water. "Or is it because I am a fish that you feel disgusted with doing it with me?" Zero asked sounding offended.

"No that's not it!" Kaname said and looked up at Zero quickly. "It's just when you migrate we might never see each other again. Shouldn't you give your virginity to another Mer, perhaps one that you might fall in love with?" Kaname asked curiously to the Mer.

"I want a human to take my first time. I want the human that I love to love me." Zero said slowly.

"I love all of you, head to tail," Kaname said and gently held Zero in his arms. "I just don't want you to come across the Mer of your dreams and feel guilty because they weren't your first time," Kaname said and felt Zero relax in his arms.

"Take me." Zero said making Kaname sigh before slowly turning the mer around. Kaname gently pushed Zero up against the edge of the flat surface and bent the mer so that his top half was on land and his bottom half was underwater.

"Ready?"

"Ready."


	5. Come screw with me (Short chapter)

Zero watched in the waters reflection as Kaname pulled out his long erection. His heart quickened in his chest as he watched Kaname line it up with the small unscaled part of his tail. "Ready?" Kaname asked as he looked over at Zero.

"Ready." Zero said as he took in a few deep breaths and continued to look at what was happening in the refelction of the water. Kaname slowly pushed his erection again the bare skin and watched as the skin broke as Kaname entered him. Zero sighed in relif. He didn't even feel it break. He felt Kaname inside him, it felt like a hard pole was shoved right into him.

"Kaname you make me so full." Zero whined and felt Kaname grow harder in him making him moan.

"Your so tight." Kaname said though gritted teeth and pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back into Zero roughly making the Mer gasp and moan.

This felt great. Zero loved it. The way Kaname's hands held his hips and the rough way he slammed back into him. It felt so pleasureable. Blood flowed out of Zero which Kaname quickly noticed. "Your so cute." Kaname said and gently kissed Zero's smooth back.

"Mmmm." Zero hummed as his body began slamming against the rock. Zero bit his lip and arched his back as he felt Kanames dick go up him more. "Uuah." Zero began making strange noises as he was getting closer to climax.

"H-Harder~" Zero said through brutual thrusts. Kaname quickened his pace and gripped onto Zero's hips harshly. "F-Fill me~" Zero pleaded as he gripped onto the rock in front of him.

"You ready?" Kaname whispered in Zero's ear and watched as the mer nodded, his mouth open as he drooled. "Here I come." Kaname said and spilled his seed inside Zero, filling him to the point where the seman kept flowing out. Zero came on the rock, yes some seman just spurted out from a little slit at the front of his tail.

Kaname pulled out and turned Zero around slowly. Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck and pulled him closer. "Thank you." Zero breathlessly spoke in Kaname's ear.

"No, thank you." Kaname said and wrapped his arms around the mer.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **~1 Hour later~**

Kaname returned back to the house at 6:00am just when Ruka was awake. "And where have you been?" Ruka asked and she watched the wet crimson eyed man walk passed her.

"Out for a swim." Kaname said with a smile making Ruka look at him oddly.

"And do all your swimming make you feel this relaxed?" Ruka asked curiously. Something was up, and she was going to find out what. "Or did you jack off in the water." Ruka asked making Kaname look at her in digust.

"No I didn't thats gross." Kaname said and walked to the doorway. "I did something better then that." Kaname said and walked down the hall to his room.

' _What does he mean by that?'_ Ruka asked herself in her head before rolling her eyes. "Guys these days." Ruka said and walked to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

Kaname fell onto his bed and looked up at the peeling roof with a smile. That was the greatest sex he had ever had! Slowly Kaname rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, yet he was still smiling. He was going to dream about it for ages!


	6. I'm back!

IM BACK! I'M ACTUALLY BACK!

HOLY JESUS! I COULDN'T ACCESS THIS ACOUNT FOR MONTHS AND HAD TO MAKE A NEW ACCOUNT (BabyMoana)

HOPEFULLY I DONT GET LOCKED OUT OF THIS ACCOUNT AGAIN AND WILL CONTINUE TO UPATE ALL MY STORIES

WOOOHOOOOOO!


End file.
